TK's Question
by luckluck5201314
Summary: TK asks Kari a question during lunch. What is it? How will it turn out?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys. This is my first fanfiction so sorry if i do a bad job. I am looking forward to feedback on how to make this story and also my future stories better. I will not be offended by criticism because i believe it will help me become a better writer. Thank you.

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Digimon**

* * *

><p><strong>TK's Question<strong>

"Hey Kari, can I ask you something?" It was lunchtime and TK wanted to know something about Kari.

"Sure TK, you can ask me anything." Kari smiled, but then was quickly dragged off by TK away from Davis and the others. Everyone just gave those two a weird look, but soon returned to their own conversations.

"OK TK, you can stop dragging me now. So what did you want to talk to me about? You're making it sound so secretive." The brunette was starting to get annoyed and impatient.

"Well," stuttered TK, "what does Tai think of you dating?"

"Why?"

"Well uh, I have a friend that wants to ask you out. He told me to ask you about your brother, since we're best friends and all." TK froze as he realized what he just gave away.

Kari gave a large sigh. "Fine I'll tell you. Tai is still very protective of me and is greatly against me dating. He'd probably yell at me and kill the guy I'm dating. So who is your little friend? Do I know him?" She gave the blonde a questioning look and started to smile.

TK was again out of words to say. After a long series of "uh…" he finally thought of an excuse. "He doesn't want you to know yet because he's afraid you might tease him about it."

The brunette just giggled and told TK, "Well I don't really care. I already have someone in my mind, so you can tell whoever your friend is to give up." As she said that, TK gave her a shocked face. "Well anyways, let's get back to our table before everyone gets suspicious."

When their friends saw them walking back, they started waving at them, all except Davis. "ALRIGHT TJ, WHAT DID YOU DO TO KARI?" Davis was pretty much screaming until he saw the whole cafeteria was staring at him.

"Calm your digi-eggs Davis, he just wanted to ask me something."

Everyone started laughing as Davis just put his head down in embarrassment. After that, they finished their lunch and went back to class.

TK's house

TK was lying on his bed at home after the digidestines' daily visit to the Digital World. He was worn-out, but not from destroying control spires. His fatigue was from thinking about a certain girl, Kari Kamiya. He couldn't stop thinking about Kari, her hair, her eyes, her lips. "Wait what am I thinking about?" TK was now scolding himself for thinking what he thought was inappropriate. His train of thought soon shifted to his conversation with Kari during lunch. "I already have someone in my mind." That one sentence devastated his day. "There's no more hope left, Kari probably has someone better than me, she doesn't need me."

After a few more minutes of moping, TK heard the door open. "TK, what's up little bro?" It was Matt coming for a visit.

"Nothing much, how did you come here to visit? Don't you have any gigs?" Trying hard to hide is sadness TK tried smiling at his brother. He didn't want Matt to worry.

"My band decided to take a break since we were all working so hard." He then noticed something was wrong with TK. Matt could read his little brother just like a book, and he looked depressed. "What's wrong TK?"

TK just looked up and said, "Nothing…why?"

"Don't hide from me TK, I know when something's wrong."

"Well, there is one little problem." Giving up on hiding it, the younger version of Matt decided to ask for advice. "There's a girl that I want to ask out, but…" TK told Matt what happened during lunch and how TK asked Kari as a "friend" about Tai's opinion.

Upon finishing the story, Matt just laughed and said, "I'm going to talk to Tai about this. Don't worry TK, we won't tell Kari yet." He then picks up the phone and started dialing Tai's number.

Tai/Kari's house

Kari threw her backpack on the coach and started to relax. On her way home, she was thinking about TK. "When will that idiot realize he's the one I like, not some 'other person' I told him." Lost in her train of thought, she didn't notice Tai coming home.

"How was school Kari?"

When Kari noticed Tai, she smiled. "Interesting, TK said a friend wanted to know your opinion on me dating."

Tai just laughed at TK's question. "What did you tell him?"

"I told him you're as protective as ever and you'll kill whoever asks me out."

Tai kept laughing, but agreed with Kari. "Yep, you better not be dating TK or Davis or any other people behind my back. If you do, they're not the only ones in trouble." Just as he said that, the phone rang.

"Hello? Kamiya's residence"

"Hey Tai, this is Matt."

"Oh hey Matt, what's up?"

"Want to come over to TK's house for some video games?"

"Sure."

"See you at TK's place then, see you later."

"Bye." They both hung up. Tai turned to face Kari. "I'm going to TK's house to play some video games with Matt and TK."

When Kari heard TK's name, she wanted to go with Tai. "Can I come? I want to talk to TK about something."

Tai saw no harm in letting her go, he was just going to play video games with matt. "Sure. I don't see why not."

TK's house

"Tai's coming over to play some video games." Matt turned towards TK after hanging up. "We're going to talk about your girl problems. You can come join us if you like, but I have a feeling Kari's going to come with Tai. You two can stay in your room and keep her busy, we wouldn't want her to come eavesdropping on us would we?"

"TK's heart started pounding fast when he thought of Kari coming over and hiding in his room with her. "Then I better start cleaning the house shouldn't I?"

Matt smirked, "If she does come, maybe you can tell her your feelings inside your room. I have a feeling that the 'someone' she was talking about is you." After that, they started cleaning up the house.

As they were just about finished, they heard the doorbell ring. TK ran to open the door. When he did, he saw Tai, said hi, and let him in. Behind Tai was Kari. TK stood, frozen in place, and stared at her. "Hey TK." Kari's beautiful voice was ringing in his head. "TK? Are you ok?" TK shook himself awake from his trance.

"Oh, sorry Kari, kind of spaced out you know?" The blond blushed in embarrassment as Kari just giggled at his comment. "Come on in Kari." He led her to the living room. When Matt saw them walking in together, he gave TK a smile and nodded."

Soon after the two Kamiyas arrived, Matt started playing video games with Tai. TK and Kari didn't feel like playing, so they decided to go to TK's room and relax. Kari closed the door behind her. She didn't want Tai to eavesdrop on them. "Uh Kari? Why did you just close the door?"

"TK, I have something I want to say to you." Kari was nervous and TK saw it.  
>"Kari, I have something to say too."<p>

"Do you want to go first?" The brunette was relieved she didn't have to be the only one talking.

"I guess. So Kari, we've been best friends for a long time now, and I started having feelings for you. Kari Kamiya, I love you, will you go out with me?"

As soon as Kari heard that, her heart stopped beating. She has been waiting for TK to say that ever since she saw him again at the beginning of the school year. She didn't know how to respond, so she just said what everyone would've said. "I love you too."

Living Room

"So Tai, what do you think of our two siblings?" Matt suddenly asked in the middle of a game.

"What do you mean?" Tai had no idea what Matt was talking about mainly because he was too busy in the game.

"Like do you think we should hook them up? They have been best friends for a long time now don't you think?"

When Tai realized what Matt was talking about, he paused the game and looked at Matt. "You know how much I'm against Kari dating. She's too young for this kind of thing."

"Tai, you're being too protective. Kari's not 8 like she was 4 years ago. Besides, TK's a nice kid and you're best friends with his brother."

"I guess you're right. Let's come up with a plan then."

Before you came, TK told me that he likes Kari and was planning to ask her out. Do you think he made his move yet?" Matt was now pointing at TK's room, only to find the door closed.

Tai was shocked, so he turned to Matt, "Do you think we should go check on them?" He got up as he saw Matt nod his head. When the two opened the door, they were both shocked. TK and Kari were sitting on the ground kissing. Tai felt like killing TK at the moment, but then he remembered what Matt told him about letting Kari choose her own path to happiness. He knew as long as Kari was happy, he would be too.

* * *

><p>I think I made the characters a bit off character, especially on Tai. Please tell me how to improve and i will try my best. I am thinking about writing another chapter or two if I ever get ideas on what to write about. Anyways, thanks for reading and i look forward to your comments :D<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

****I decided to write a few more chapters because a plot just jumped into my head. I hope you guys enjoy and send me some feedback about how to get better. Thank you :D

**Disclamer: I do not own Digimon**

* * *

><p><strong>TK's Question Chapter 2<strong>

It was time for school, TK knew he should get up and go to school instead of lying in bed. He then remembered what had happened yesterday, he asked the girl of his dreams out on a date. He then jumped out of bed as quickly as he could, ate his breakfast, and ran out the door. He was running to school because he wanted to see Kari.

Before school started, TK passed by Davis, who was playing soccer as usual. "Good morning Davis." When Davis looked over, he just saw TK running into the school. He started wondering why he's in such a rush.

"Kari!" TK found his friend in the hallway, which startled her.

"Hey TK, what's up? What's the big hurry?" She was wondering why the blond was running at her so fast.

"Nothing, I just wanted to hurry and see you before school started." When Kari blushed upon hearing these words coming from TK. The school bell rang, signaling school is starting. The couple started walking towards their classroom holding hands.

As they walked arrived into the classroom, they parted and moved to their respective seats. "Kari! Good morning." Davis was practically screaming from excitement when he saw Kari.

Kari just rolls her eyes, thinking, "What is that idiot trying to do? He knows I'm not interested in him." Although she just waved back at Davis, not wanting to hurt his feelings by ignoring him, but didn't feel like saying hi either.

"Class is now in session, please return to your seats so I may start the lesson." The teacher announced to the whole class, grabbing their attention. The students started sitting down in their respective seats. TK and Kari smiled at each other before sitting down. Davis looked at TK in jealousy.

A few hours later, class has ended and it was lunch time. TK and Kari walked side by side to get their lunch, then sat down at their usual table with Davis, Yolei, and Cody. "You two seems to be in a good mood." Yolei was wondering what was going on between them that made them so happy.

The couple sat down, turned to each other, and replied, "Of course we are," TK held Kari's hand up to show the group, "we finally got together."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Davis was so horrified by the news he didn't even believe it. "CARE TO SAY IT AGAIN?"

Kari repeated what TK said while laughing, "Do we have to spell it out for you Davis? We-Are-Going-Out. Do-You-Under-Stand?" The group was laughing at Kari's Emphasis. Davis, on the other hand, was just giving TK the death glare.

"TJ, YOU BRAINWASHED KARI DIDN'T YOU? YOU BRAINWASHED HER INTO GOING OUT WITH YOU AND FORGET ALL ABOUT ME, THE LOVE OF HER LIFE." Davis was so jealous of TK for stealing his crush.

Once again, the whole cafeteria was staring at Davis for his sudden outburst. Kari just hit her head on the lunch table. "Davis, when was I ever in love with you? Stop giving yourself false hope. I love TK and no one else. You can't change my mind about that even if you wanted to.

Yolei clasped her hands together and stared at the couple. "Oh my god, I am so excited for you two. Congratulations. But Kari, did your brother approve of this?"

_Flashback_

_As Tai walked in on the two kissing on the floor, he turned to Matt. Tai was lost. He didn't know what to do. His sister was kissing TK. Matt just put his hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry Tai, they'll be fine. Trust in Kari's decision." Tai just sighed. When the couple stopped kissing and opened their eyes, they saw their older brothers standing at the door._

_ Kari hid behind TK, looking for protection. She knew Tai was going to kill her for dating TK behind his back, but he didn't. Instead, he said "Kari, Matt is right. I think you're old enough to make your own decisions. I won't mind if you're going to go out with TK." Tai then turned towards TK. "TK, you better take care of my sister or me and Matt will beat you up worse than the dark masters had."_

_End of flashback_

"So Matt convinced Tai to let you two go out huh?" Cody asked after he finished learning about what happened.

"Pretty much. We should really thank my brother for convincing Tai. Without his help, we would be dead by now." TK was still holding onto Kari's hand.

Davis stared in disbelief after hearing the story. "YOU KISSED KARI? TJ WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? HOW COULD YOU?" He trying to hide his jealousy with anger, but he wasn't doing a very good job on it.

"Davis you're just jealous aren't you?" Yolei saw through his act, but Davis still refused to admit it. Just as things were getting out of hand with Davis, The lunch bell rings, sending the digi-destines back to class.

As TK and Kari started walking out of the cafeteria, they started laughing. "Saved by the bell, as they say."

After school ended, the digi-destines met in the computer lab. "Let's go!" A few second later, the group of kids disappeared into the computer. When Patamon and Gatomon saw TK and Kari holding hands, they gave each other a questioned look about their partners. The pair just giggled and told them what happened.

"You two finally got together? I'm so happy for you." Gatomon cried.

"Yes, we did. Anyways, how are you two getting along?" TK laughed as the two digimon blushed and looked away from each other. "Guess that's a no?"

"Come on guys, we need to get moving if we're going to destroy as many control spires as we can." The others were getting annoyed with their chitchat. The group of digimon then digivolved and started looking for control spires, taking them down until the sun started setting.

When they arrived back at school, everyone said their goodbyes and left their own separate directions. "Hey Kari, since tomorrow's a weekend and we have a day off, do you want to go to the movies with me?" TK wanted to go out on a date with her, since they couldn't do much at school.

Kari turned towards TK and smiled at him. "Sure TK, why not? I don't think we've ever watched a movie together before." She sounded very excited to go to the movies. Just as they were parting to go back to their respective apartments, Kari kissed TK on the cheek. "See you tomorrow TK." She smiled and walked away.

TK felt his cheek, the one Kari just kissed, and then blushed. He murmured "See you tomorrow." TK started walking home. He was going to get a good night's rest so he can have a full day of fun with Kari tomorrow.

* * *

><p>How was it guys? I'm probably going to upload chapter three by the end of the weekend. Again i'm looking forward to everyone's feedback on my story. I really want to improve on my writing. Thank you very much :)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry guys, I had so much homework and i had writer's block. Well, here is the last chapter of TK's Question. Enjoy :)

**Disclamer: Again, I do not own Digimon**

* * *

><p><strong>TK's Question Chapter 3<strong>

It was early morning and TK was already out of bed, fully dressed, and ready to go out on his date with Kari Kamiya, the girl of his dreams. "Bye mom. I'm going out now." He said with a big smile on his face.

TK's mom turned to look at her son. When she saw the big smile on her son's face, she started to get curious. TK has had a smile for the past few days when he left for school. "Alright TK, what's up. You've been in a good mood for the past few days."

"It's nothing Mom, don't worry." TK responded with a big smile on his face.

"I won't let you leave until you tell me TK. Now where are you going that you're in such a good mood?" TK's mom was trying to convince her son to tell her the truth. As she smirked after finishing the sentence, she could see TK getting annoyed with her curiosity.

"I'm going to the movies with Kari." She could still hear how annoyed her son was with the interrogation.

"Kari huh? Is it a date?" She started to understand why TK has been so cheerful every morning now.

"Yes Mom, now can I go? I'm going to be late if I don't get moving." As soon as he saw his mom nod in approval, he ran out the door as fast as he can.

Kari's house

Kari, like TK, has woken up early morning anticipating her first date with her new boyfriend. She was looking through her wardrobe trying to find something that will make TK's jaw drop. After a few minutes, Kari still couldn't find anything she wanted in her closet. Tai came walking in, just to see his sister standing in the same spot as she was five minutes ago. "Kari, you should get going before you're late for your date."

Kari looked at the clock, then looked at Tai like she's seen a ghost. "OH NO TAI, I'M GOING TO BE LATE IF I STAY ANY LONGER." With that said, she grabbed her usual clothes, got dressed, and ran out the door.

As she reached the movie theaters, Kari saw her boyfriend had just walked into the building. She was about to follow in, but she heard Sora call her name. Kari turned around to see Sora waving at her with one hand and Matt's hand was held captive in her other hand. "Kari! How nice seeing you here. Are you here to see a movie?" Sora seemed very excited for seeing Kari here. On the other hand, Matt was looking like he's been dragged here from Mars.

"Yea, TK invited me to watch a movie with him. I just saw him walk in." Matt's ears stood up when he heard the words "T" and "K" leave Kari's mouth. It looked like mentioning TK's name got matt's attention. "Do you guys want to go in? We wouldn't want to keep TK waiting would we?" With that said, the three of them walked in to find TK.

As soon as TK saw Kari walk in, he flew at her with all the speed in his legs and gave her a big hug. The hug lasted a pretty long time, but when they parted, they just stared at each other. After a long time of staring, TK finally noticed the older couple behind Kari and was shocked. "Matt, when did you get together with Sora?"

"Oh not too long ago, you're not the only one that can get a girlfriend." Matt only smirked, but Sora shot him a glare.

"Stop it Matt, I think TK has a better chance of getting a girlfriend than you do." TK and Kari looked at each other, then looked down at the ground blushing. "So what movie do you guys want to watch?"

"We're not sure, we didn't really decide on what movie went I asked Kari out yesterday."

Kari giggled at TK's carelessness. "I guess we can watch _Inception_, I've heard everyone talk about it lately, must be pretty good." The four of them agreed to watch _Inception_ and walked in to buy their tickets.

After they got their tickets, the two couples walked in to grab seats and get ready for the movie. TK and Kari bought popcorn and soda, Matt got a hotdog, and Sora got a soda to share with Matt. Before the movie started, the four of them talked to each other about school, their relationships, and other things. When the movie started, TK and Kari were holding each other's hands. Matt had his arm around Sora as she was leaning onto him.

The movie had just ended and everyone was walking out of the theater. The four teenagers had a good time at the movies, especially for TK and Kari. It was their first date, so to them, this was something very new, but they liked it. "Do you two want to come eat dinner with us?" Sora wanted to stay and talk to Kari a little more before leaving.

"Sorry Sora, I can't. My mom will start to get worried." Disappointed, TK just looked down because he couldn't join them.

"I can't either, Tai would probably yell at me for being out too late." Kari, just as disappointed as TK, said the same thing. They both couldn't go eat dinner with the two older teens.

"Oh well, guess we'll see you some other day. Bye." With that said, Matt and Sora walked towards the opposite direction the younger couple is going.

"So should we get walking?" TK turned towards Kari looking for her answer.

"Sure, let's go." As they started walking, the two talked about the movie. Suddenly, a quick question by Kari came up. "So what did you think of our first date?" She was blushing when she said that.

TK also blushed, but he knew he had to answer to not sound rude. "I liked it. How about you? Did you like it?" Kari just nodded and the two kept walking.

The couple has just reached the intersection where they part. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow Kari."

TK was just about to turn around and leave, but he was stopped by a kiss on his lips. He looked down and saw Kari had pushed her lips against his. He was in total shock, but he just kissed back. After what felt like hours, the kiss ended and Kari just blushed at TK. "See you tomorrow." Before she knew it TK threw his lips onto hers. When they parted, they said their goodbyes and walked their separate ways. This was the best day of both their lives.

* * *

><p>Just so you guys know, I support both Matt x Sora and Tai x Sora, so don't think i don't like Tai x Sora. I actually spent a pretty long time deciding who to pair her up with. Well, help you guys enjoyed and this is the end of my story. Please Review :)<p> 


End file.
